1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method and system for building web pages, and in particular to a method and system for improving the performance of web applications by building only requested web pages, and building the requested web pages only in the human language in which they were requested.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, Internet web applications that interface with computer systems give information to users about the status of those systems. Since the information on the status of the systems is constantly changing, a typical web application design dynamically builds web pages every time the information changes, regardless of actual current usage. Conventional designs not only constantly build the web pages, but they also build the web pages in every human language that the systems are enabled to support. This latter step of multi-language web page construction also takes place regardless of actual current usage or requests.
For example, an English language-based web application may be accessed primarily by English language-speaking users. However, when new information is available for the web page, the system will automatically update every affected web page and then build all of the web pages in every other supported human language (e.g., eight other human languages such as German, Spanish, Italian, etc.) even though the new information has not been requested by any user, and certainly not in any language other than English. Such systems inefficiently consume valuable machine time by doing much more processing than is necessary, thereby reducing performance for users and the customer satisfaction of the users. Thus, an improved system for reducing the amount of computer time and/or processing work required to support web interfaces would be desirable.